Lean on me
by bluegreengold
Summary: A Pentatonix story. Inspired by twitter exchanges, this short story imagines an episode in the friendship between Avi Kaplan and Mitch Grassi (without shipping them).


Scott had been at the recording studio since lunchtime working on a new collaboration, and Mitch was home alone. He felt restless and bored. Craving company, he decided to see if Avi was around. He sent him a text and without waiting for a reply got in his car and drove over. He kept his finger on the doorbell till Avi opened the door, a slight frown on his face.

'What the hell- oh, okay, you came over anyway, huh?'

'Of course, do I really need an invitation to see my favourite man in the world?' At this, Avi smiled and waved him inside.

'Well, at the moment anyway. Has Scott deserted you again?' Mitch waved his hand and said lightly,

'We aren't joined at the hip you know. He has stuff to do, and I am glad to hang out here and keep you company. You should offer me a drink, what kind of a host are you anyway?' as he sat down on the couch. He ignored the slightly raised eyebrow and the pause before Avi answered,

'All right, but what would you like? I haven't eaten yet and I don't think there's much in the fridge. In fact I know there isn't. We could order in, watch a movie maybe.' Mitch clapped his hands and looked as if this was the best idea ever.

'Sounds fabulous sweetie, as long as I get to choose.' After looking over a selection of menus and changing his mind a couple of times, they ordered and it was not long before the doorbell rang. When Avi returned from paying the delivery man, he found most of his modest supply of alcohol already lined up on the table. He looked questioningly at Mitch, who waved a hand at him again.

'Don't be boring. I see you haven't restocked yet, but this will just have to do for now. At least there is some Chardonnay left, I'll start with that.' Avi decided not to argue but simply went to the kitchen and returned with a wine glass and a cold beer.

'Correct answer! Let's get started, I'm starving.' They made short work of the food, Avi sipping his beer as he watched the other empty his glass of wine and refill immediately.

'Mitch. Everything OK?' Mitch did not take his eyes off his plate as he answered,

'Everything is just delicious thank you. What movie shall we watch? No dragons or elves, I beg you.'

'No musicals either then. Let's see what's on.' Avi scrolled through the movie channels on TV, but they could not agree on anything. Finally, irritated, he handed the remote to Mitch, who smiled happily before picking a movie with Nicole Kidman.

'I love her, and this movie has something for everyone, even you, dragon boy. Australian scenery, action, romance, Hugh Jackman with his shirt off, big soundtrack. ' The movie had already started, and they settled down either end of the couch as Mitch kept up a running commentary on the clothes, locations and dialogue. There was no more Chardonnay, so he went on to the white Zinfandel.

'Now this is a proper girl's drink. You can keep all that horrid beer,' and he made a face. Avi had switched back to water, observing his friend as he got more giggly and relaxed. Something was up, but there was clearly no point in asking directly, so he got up and went back to the kitchen. He came back with two bowls of ice cream to find Mitch scanning his phone, but as soon as he saw Avi he gave him a winning smile and put the phone down, holding out both hands.

'Come to mama. You know just what a girl needs, thank you, thank you.' Avi had to smile at the breathless show of gratitude, and handed the bowl over. They both made short work of dessert.

'So what have I done to get you all to myself this evening? Or can I expect another gatecrasher later?'

'Oh, I don't think so. It's just us, isn't this cosy?' And with that he put the bowl on the floor while shifting slightly closer to Avi, who picked that moment to excuse himself, pleading too much water. He returned from the bathroom to find Mitch's dark eyes fixed on him. He wore an unreadable expression, his cheeks slightly flushed from the wine and he had dropped his glasses on the floor. Avi reached down and picked them up.

'You don't want to break these.' He put them on the table while considering what to do. He was sure that Mitch would talk if given the chance. Absent mindedly he pushed his hair off his face, thinking it was getting out of control again, while gesturing at the couch with the other hand. He had lost interest in the movie anyway, and picked up his phone.

'Make way, give me some room on my own couch.' Mitch edged towards the other end, but continued to gaze at Avi without speaking. The movie blared on forgotten in the background. While looking at his messages, Avi wondered just what to do next as the silence stretched out, until with a small sigh he put down the phone and clasped his hands together. He looked down at the floor.

'What is up, Mitch? Somebody upset you? I hope it wasn't me –' but Mitch blurted out,

'No, no it couldn't be you, you're always so good to me.'

'Just tell me and I'll help you sort it out.'

'I know. You're the strong one, always so wise, you know what to do.' Mitch took a deep breath and swallowed hard, Avi looked round to see a tear trickling down his cheek. He had folded his small frame into a ball in the corner of the couch as though he was trying to disappear between the cushions, his eyes were shut tight and he shivered a little but he made no sound. This was troubling, and Avi scanned the room before spotting a box of tissues on the shelf. He brought them over and sat next to Mitch, saying gently,

'I certainly don't have all the answers. Here, wipe your eyes. Crying is nobody's best look you know.' Mitch complied, head bowed, and when he looked up his eyes were red. He saw concern and a question in his friend's face, and knew he could trust him, that this was a safe place.

'So?'

'I can't talk about it yet. But maybe a- a hug would help.'

'Sure.' He put an arm around Mitch's shoulders, and after a moment felt him relax. He rested his head lightly against Avi's arm and looked up at him with a small smile.

'That's nice. You are a very handsome boy, did you know that?' Avi blinked then shook his head and removed his arm.

'What did I say?' He sounded hurt, but Avi took no notice. He tried to sound stern, and frowned at Mitch.

'You can stop that, right now.'

'Stop what?'

'Stop with the flirting. Yes, you know what I mean, it only gets you into trouble. I'm your friend, but this can't go on- '

'But Avi- '

'Stop it. Or I will throw you out into the night, I mean it.' Mitch was looking brighter, and he put on a pleading voice.

'But you've been plying me with drink all night, I can't drive home like this. And anyway I'm tired.' He pouted, which made Avi laugh out loud. In return Mitch giggled, feeling better.

'For pity's sake. What do you really want?'

'Wanna stay here with you.' This brought a theatrical sigh and roll of the eyes from Avi, who went to find the remote and switch off the TV.

'OK then. You can have the couch, not sure if Kevin might be back later, so you're not having his bed.' Mitch nodded his agreement and when he came back from the bathroom the couch was supplied with a pillow and blankets, and a bottle of water nearby. He even had an old teeshirt to sleep in.

'That's so sweet of you. Tuck me in?'

'Seriously? Are you kidding me right now?' Mitch shrugged and smiled sweetly.

'Can't blame me for trying though.'

'Yes. Yes I can, but luckily we're still friends so I forgive you. Maybe you can tell me what's really up sometime.'

'OK, deal. So this is good night then.'

'It really is. Don't wake me if you want to live.'

As he closed the bedroom door Avi was still smiling, hoping that Mitch would find the right time to talk. He was soon asleep, while on the sofa Mitch lay looking up at the ceiling. He drained the water bottle and refilled it before getting out his phone and composing a message, which he stared at for a few minutes before deleting it and settling down to a deep sleep.


End file.
